Les chroniques de Stargate Arcadia
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: One-shots indépendants sur l'univers de Stargate Arcadia. 1- une leçon de conduite, starring O'Neill / 2- L'archéologie avec Daniel / 3- Considérations de comptoir / 4- Levé de rideau. /Crossover Captain Harlock/Stargate SG-1/
1. Leçon de conduite

**Les chroniques de Stargate Arcadia**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers__ :_  
_La porte des étoiles est sous la responsabilité du SG-C qui lui même dépend du Pentagone. Tout ce petit monde est propriété de la MGM._  
_L'Arcadia ne dépend de personne mais appartient tout de même à M. Matsumoto._  
_P4X-48C est une création de l'auteur. Je la prête si quelqu'un a besoin d'une planète._

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Leçon de conduite**

_Personnages_ _: O'Neill, Harlock. Carter sur la fin._  
_Situation_ _: quelque part entre les chapitres 3 et 4 de Stargate Arcadia 1._  
_SG-1 dispose d'une soirée avant de partir sur P4X-48C pour tenter de réinitialiser la porte des étoiles. Le colonel O'Neill en a profité pour emmener Harlock faire un tour à l'extérieur – en partie pour lui faire découvrir le vingt-et-unième siècle, mais surtout parce que l'officier de sûreté de la base a frôlé la crise de nerfs lorsqu'Harlock a eu l'idée de tester un par un tous les dispositifs de sécurité des zones sensibles._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack O'Neill se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au SG-C préparer la mission du lendemain. Il se demandait également s'il rentrerait entier chez lui ce soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre côté passager. Mmm. Le bas-côté défilait trop vite et avait l'air trop rocailleux pour qu'il puisse sauter en marche. Il respira à fond.

– Mon garçon, ôte-moi d'un doute. Lorsque je t'ai montré le fonctionnement des pédales, j'ai bien fait la distinction entre _l'accélérateur_ et _le frein_ ?  
– Évidemment, colonel. De toute façon les commandes de ce véhicule sont très basiques. Un enfant saurait s'en servir.  
– Oui, justement. Et tu n'aurais pas envie de te servir du frein, par hasard ?

Jack avait proposé à Harlock de prendre l'air juste après que celui-ci lui eut montré un « petit programme intéressant qui met bien en évidence les défauts de votre système informatique », quelques secondes avant que les générateurs électriques de la base ne décident subitement de démarrer ensemble une séquence automatique de découplage et que l'éclairage ne passe en mode « grand secours ». Le jeune homme avait poliment accepté et avait même fait mine de s'intéresser au paysage. Tout était parti de travers lorsque le colonel s'était arrêté dans une station service et qu'Harlock lui avait demandé, l'air de rien, si il ne pouvait pas prendre le volant « juste pour voir ».

– Vous trouvez que je vais trop vite, colonel ?  
– Non, vite, c'est encore trop faible. Je te signale simplement que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de décoller, tu es dans une voiture, pas dans un aéronef.  
– Oui, j'avais remarqué. Je ne pensais pas qu'un engin aussi primitif aurait autant de ressource… Et il n'est pas encore à fond.  
– Primitif ? Ne critique pas mon 4x4 neuf, tu veux ? Et… ahh ! Bon sang, regarde la route ! Et ralentis ! Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ?  
– Du calme. Ce n'est qu'une grande route droite déserte. Que pensez-vous qu'il puisse arriver ?

Jack entendit la sirène au moment où ils dépassèrent le deuxième panneau publicitaire. Il aurait dû s'en douter : c'était la planque favorite du shérif du coin lorsqu'il était en mal de contraventions pour excès de vitesse.

– Je crois qu'on nous suit, constata Harlock.  
– La police, soupira O'Neill. Arrête-toi.  
– 'z'êtes sûr ? Vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis…  
– Évidemment que je suis sûr ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aggraver mon cas !

Le jeune homme stoppa sur le bas-côté et eut le bon sens de ne pas tenter de manœuvre stupide, comme un dérapage ou un freinage au frein à main. O'Neill le fusilla tout de même du regard, pour la forme.

– Sortez du véhicule et placez les mains sur le capot ! cracha le haut-parleur de la voiture de police, derrière eux.  
– Sors et ne fais pas d'histoires, fit O'Neill.  
– Ça va ! Je tiens cependant à mentionner le fait que mes relations avec les forces de l'ordre ne peuvent pas être qualifiées d'excellentes.  
– Tiens donc. Et bien ceux-là ne te connaissent pas, alors arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire remarquer, okay ?  
– Mmm.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et obtempéra aux injonctions du policier, tout en vérifiant qu'Harlock faisait bien de même. Bon sang ! C'était la dernière fois qu'il prêtait sa voiture à un voyageur temporel, pensa-t-il alors que le shérif vérifiait qu'il ne portait pas d'arme.

– Permis de conduire et papiers du véhicule, demanda celui-ci à Harlock une fois qu'il eut terminé de contrôler les deux hommes.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil interrogatif. C'était le moment d'intervenir.

– Colonel Jack O'Neill, fit Jack en sortant sa carte militaire de sa poche. Je réponds de ce jeune homme, mais il n'a pas de papiers.

Le policier le considéra d'un air suspicieux.

– Possédez-vous un ordre de mission ou tout autre document autorisant cet homme à conduire sans permis cinquante miles au dessus de la vitesse autorisée, mon colonel ?  
– Euh… non.  
– Et une pièce justificative certifiant son identité ?  
– Non plus.

Argl. Il savait qu'il oubliait quelque chose en quittant le SG-C.

– C'est votre véhicule, mon colonel ?  
– En effet. Les papiers sont dans la boîte à gants.  
– Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je dois vous confisquer votre permis. Cette disposition prend effet immédiatement.  
– Je vois. Je peux appeler pour qu'on vienne nous chercher ?

Le policier saisit Harlock par le bras.

– Bien sûr. Mais je vais devoir effectuer des contrôles d'identité plus poussés au poste, mon colonel. Dites à la personne que vous contacterez de vous récupérer là-bas… et d'amener toutes les autorisations dont vous avez besoin… Si vous voulez bien me suivre…  
– Quoi ? s'exclama Harlock. Hors de question que je…  
– _Nous vous suivons_, coupa O'Neill avec un regard appuyé à Harlock. Laissez-moi juste le temps de passer un coup de fil, d'accord ?  
– Pas de problème, monsieur.

Jack rentra dans son 4x4, enleva au passage les clés de contact – il n'avait plus de permis, soit, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'on lui _vole_sa voiture – et attrapa son téléphone portable dans le vide-poches côté conducteur.

– Allô, Carter ?

–

Le commissariat…  
Jack O'Neill avait apposé ses empreintes digitales sur une feuille, s'était fait photographier de face et de profil et avait même donné une goutte de son sang « pour le fichage génétique ». Il s'était ensuite fait cuisiner par deux inspecteurs – « que faisiez-vous sur cette route, à cette vitesse, et c'est qui, ce type qui n'a pas de papiers ? » – maintenant il poirautait depuis près d'une heure pendant qu'Harlock subissait le même sort.  
Et Carter qui n'arrivait pas…

Il était de mauvaise humeur, mais il avait décidé de prendre sur lui. Après tout, le gamin n'avait pas encore fait de scandale, et ça, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle… La porte du bureau dans lequel Harlock avait été enfermé avec les deux inspecteurs s'ouvrit finalement.

– Fascinant. Tout ça pour un simple excès de vitesse, commenta le jeune homme.  
– Je crois que c'est plutôt parce que tu n'as pas de papiers d'identité, mon garçon, répondit O'Neill.

Un des inspecteurs était sorti en même temps qu'Harlock.

– Absence totale de coopération, déclara-t-il, laconique. Vous, les militaires, vous vous croyez toujours tout permis…

Fort heureusement, le major Carter fit son entrée à ce moment, ce qui empêcha le colonel de répondre vertement.

– Major Samantha Carter, se présenta-t-elle. J'ai ici tous les justificatifs nécessaires, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une liasse de papiers.

L'inspecteur grogna un remerciement et parcourut rapidement les documents. Jack donna un discret coup de coude au major.

– Vous en avez mis du temps, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retardé ?  
– Mon colonel, protesta Carter, ces papiers possèdent toutes les signatures et cachets administratifs des autorités compétentes jusqu'au plus haut niveau hiérarchique que j'aie pu trouver en un minimum de temps. Ça ne se réalise pas sur un claquement de doigts.

L'inspecteur avait fini de lire. Il avait une moue résignée.

– J'ai ici un sauf-conduit signé d'un général George Hammond, dit-il. Ainsi qu'une attestation d'identité. Il semble que ce soit en règle.

L'homme soupira.

– J'ai l'impression que je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous laisser partir.  
– Yep. Si vous pouviez me rendre mes papiers…

L'autre se fendit d'un demi sourire.

– Je garde votre permis de conduire, mon colonel. Il n'est écrit nulle part ici – l'inspecteur agita les feuilles du SG-C – que vous êtes autorisé à dépasser les limitations de vitesse…

–

Sitôt hors de portée d'oreilles d'un policier quelconque, O'Neill s'était mis à fulminer contre les forces de l'ordre, les autoroutes, les limitations de vitesse, Harlock et l'univers en général. Le jeune homme avait l'air de trouver ça drôle et – le comble ! – Carter également.

– Je vous reconduis au SG-C, mon colonel, sourit-elle.  
– Et ma voiture ? grogna Jack. Qui va la récupérer ? Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser sur le bord de la route pendant que nous partons en mission !  
– Vous n'avez qu'à donner vos clés à Walter, mon colonel. Il trouvera bien le temps de faire l'aller-retour…  
– Pas question ! Je ne prête pas mon 4x4 à n'importe qui !

Carter haussa un sourcil avec un regard vers Harlock.

– Une résolution que j'ai prise moins de dix minutes après lui avoir passé le volant, expliqua Jack.  
– Quelle idée, aussi…  
– Mrf.  
– Si vous le souhaitez, colonel, intervint Harlock avec un vague sourire ironique, je peux me charger de votre voiture. Je connais le chemin du retour, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème…  
– C'est ça, gamin. Sans permis de conduire, sans papiers, et si tu ajoutes que tu ne dépasseras pas la vitesse autorisée, je ne te croirai pas.  
– Ou sinon, je vous remorque, mon colonel, fit Carter. Mais on risque d'y passer la soirée.

O'Neill soupira en essayant de prendre l'air malheureux – ça ne semblait pas inspirer le moindre soupçon de culpabilité à Harlock (au contraire).

– Très bien, céda-t-il. Walter s'en occupera.

Il secoua la tête pour bien signifier qu'il n'abandonnait son 4x4 à son sort qu'à regret, et se focalisa sur le futur immédiat : passer la nuit au SG-C, non merci ! Il offrit à Carter un sourire charmeur.

– Mais je ne rentre pas au SG-C, continua-t-il. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant, major, vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos avant la mission de demain.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis reprit innocemment :

– Que diriez-vous de nous déposer chez moi, et de rester prendre une bière, major ? Je pourrais même commander des pizzas…

Carter eut une moue songeuse tandis qu'elle évaluait les avantages réciproques d'un algorithme récalcitrant et d'une pizza.

– Une spéciale, avec les poivrons et le chorizo, ajouta Jack, histoire de faire pencher la balance dans le camp de la pizza.  
– C'est d'accord, se décida la scientifique. Promettez-moi seulement de ne pas me faire l'historique des coupes de base-ball des années précédentes comme la dernière fois.  
– Comme vous voulez.

Bah. Il pourrait toujours en discuter avec Harlock.  
Il fit les gros yeux au jeune homme qui faisait mine de s'installer à l'avant de la voiture de Carter, lui désigna d'autorité la banquette arrière sans se soucier du regard noir qu'Harlock lui lançait en retour et prit place lui-même sur le siège passager, à côté du major. La scientifique lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

La soirée n'était pas encore perdue.


	2. L'intérêt de l'archéologie

**De l'intérêt de l'archéologie**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Personnages_ _: Daniel, Kei._  
_Situation_ _: début du chapitre 4 de Stargate Arcadia 1._  
_Il s'est passé quarante-huit heures depuis le départ de SG-1 vers P4X-48C. Daniel est resté au SG-C pour cause d'entorse il s'est généreusement proposé pour servir de guide à Kei, qui sort juste de l'hôpital. Malheureusement le général Hammond lui a interdit de quitter Cheyenne Mountain avec son invitée, ce qui exclut de facto visite de la ville, promenade bucolique dans le parc et dîner à deux dans un restaurant branché. Restent les artefacts archéologiques bizarres de la salle d'archives..._

o-o-o-o-o-o

– … et cette statuette que SG-5 a ramené de P8A-29C présente des similitudes avec la culture aztèque. Cependant – Daniel se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère et exhiba fièrement l'idole en terre cuite – le peuple de cette planète a adopté un mode de vie plus proche des coutumes chinoises que sud-américaines.  
– Fascinant, répondit Kei Yuki.

Daniel Jackson s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il interrogea du regard son interlocutrice, qui lui sourit en retour. Bon. Il avait une chance sur deux pour que l'intérêt de la jeune femme blonde ne soit que l'expression de la plus élémentaire des politesses diplomatiques, mais il avait déjà épuisé toutes les banalités qu'il avait en réserve (à vrai dire, cela avait été assez rapide : de quoi pouvait-il bien discuter avec une voyageuse temporelle ? Ils avaient échangé deux trois considérations sur la météo, mais Daniel s'était vite rendu compte du caractère complètement surréaliste de la conversation). Il décida donc de rester à son domaine de prédilection et fourra la statuette entre les mains de Kei.

– Lorsqu'on l'étudie de plus près, reprit-il, on remarque immédiatement le traitement « asiatique » du dieu : le sculpteur a ajouté des ornements typiquement chinois empruntés aux attributs habituels des dragons de l'eau. Ce qui est logique, vu que l'idole représentée ici est un dieu crocodile.

Kei tourna la petite statuette et l'examina avec curiosité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un crocodile ? demanda-t-elle avec son étrange accent. Est-ce un animal réel ?  
– Euh... sur Terre, oui, il est réel. C'est un animal de la famille des reptiles qui vit plutôt dans les marécages, répondit Daniel. En revanche, il n'existe pas sur P8A-29C, et les autochtones ne connaissent son aspect que par le biais des légendes datant de ce qu'ils appellent le « Grand Exode » ; à savoir le moment où ce peuple a été déplacé depuis la Terre vers sa nouvelle planète.

La jeune femme reposa l'idole sur l'étagère la plus proche.

– Je n'ai jamais vu de crocodile, fit-elle. La vie animale a quasiment disparu de la Terre que je connais, et les humains n'ont exporté sur les autres planètes que les espèces qui pouvaient leur servir...

Le ton de Kei s'était teinté de nostalgie. Daniel se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la Terre du futur (ce genre d'allusion lui fichait un peu la frousse), mais se retint de poser la question à son invitée : il avait eu droit à un sermon de Carter sur le danger des paradoxes temporels, et il l'avait trouvé suffisamment assommant pour ne pas avoir envie de subir des reproches du même acabit si jamais il venait à passer outre.

– Vous devez posséder des bibliothèques, peut-être des images d'archives, des films... ajouta-t-il tout de même.  
– Oh, la biologie n'est pas ma spécialité, répondit Kei avec un nouveau sourire (ce sourire qui faisait faire au cœur de Daniel des bonds désordonnés dans sa poitrine). Je préfère de loin l'astronomie et la navigation spatiale.  
– Dans ce cas, je pense que vous apprécierez discuter avec Sam Carter. C'est elle, la spécialiste au SG-C... et même sur Terre à l'heure actuelle, précisa Daniel après réflexion.

Kei pencha la tête de côté et sembla méditer ces derniers mots. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement.

– Pour ma part, je pense que je prendrai plus de... plaisir à vous écouter me parler de crocodiles en argile qu'à discuter phénomènes stellaires avec _une_scientifique, aussi brillante soit-elle.

Daniel se sentit devenir rouge jusqu'au oreilles. 'faisait drôlement chaud dans cette pièce, tout à coup... Il tenta de faire fonctionner son cerveau de façon rationnelle. Bon, la jeune femme blonde parlait mal l'anglais, elle avait un accent vraiment marqué et probablement choisissait-elle soigneusement ses mots pour se faire comprendre. Oui, c'était certainement ça, il avait imaginé les inflexions particulières qu'elle avait mises dans sa réponse.  
Elle sourit – encore. Elle devait le trouver ridicule. Il voulut reprendre le fil de son exposé afin de se donner une contenance mais il fut soudain incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit sur ses crocodiles, aussi se contenta-t-il de bafouiller quelque chose comme « fleuhglelebleuh ». Mmm. Ce n'était pas très convaincant.  
Kei éclata d'un rire cristallin.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Daniel Jackson ?  
– Euhg...

L'archéologue se focalisa sur son crocodile. Peine perdue ; il s'agissait d'une idole de fertilité... rien que d'y penser, son imagination s'emballait. Il abattit alors son dernier atout et joua la carte de la culpabilité en pensant à Sha're – d'ordinaire, c'était efficace, mais pas cette fois. Cette fille blonde venue du futur devait lui avoir fait plus d'effet qu'il n'avait cru. Daniel Jackson était cependant un scientifique bien éduqué et raisonnable, aussi se força-t-il à inspirer calmement tout en marchant de long en large dans la salle d'archives plutôt que de succomber à ces pulsions de base totalement indignes d'un gentleman.

Kei haussa les épaules et adopta un ton soigneusement étudié, qui se voulait ingénu mais qui, malgré tout, ne parvenait pas à cacher l'éclat mutin au fond de ses yeux.

– Vous pensez qu'on pourrait nous voir, ici ?

Elle lui saisit la main, le gratifia d'un autre sourire désarmant, et Daniel craqua. Après tout, qui résisterait à une jolie fille comme celle-là, perdue au milieu de la base de Cheyenne Mountain et en quête de réconfort ? Pour une fois que la fille en question ne jetait pas son dévolu sur Jack...

Il effleura délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux, se noya dans ses iris d'un bleu profond, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Le docteur Jackson est demandé immédiatement en salle de briefing !

La voix nasillarde du haut parleur de la diffusion générale rompit le charme. Daniel sursauta comme un enfant pris en faute. Il avait complètement oublié ce briefing... qui concernait pourtant le reste de l'équipe SG-1, partie sur P4X-48C !  
Il eut une moue désolée à l'intention de Kei et retourna à ses obligations envers les militaires du SG-C. L'ombre du sourire de la jeune femme le poursuivit dans la coursive.

Il y pensait encore lors du briefing du général Hammond.


	3. Cocktails

**Cocktails**

o-o-o-o-o-o**  
**

_Personnages__ : Harlock, O'Neill_  
_Situation_ _: Stargate Arcadia, entre les chapitre 3 et 4, juste après « une leçon de conduite »._  
_Souvenez-vous, SG-1 ne part pas en mission avant le lendemain, par conséquent O'Neill a passé la fin de son après-midi au poste de police avec Harlock après que celui-ci a tenté de battre le record de vitesse sur route au volant du 4x4 du colonel. Les deux hommes ont été récupérés par Carter et le début de soirée s'est poursuivi chez Jack O'Neill : au programme bière puis pizza, puis bière. Au bout de deux tiers de pizza et d'une bière et demi (et alors que le colonel expliquait une troisième fois les règles du base-ball à Harlock), Sam a gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle tenait à être reposée pour le lendemain et s'est éclipsée. Comme Harlock, lui, ne montrait aucune intention de se reposer, O'Neill a proposé de lui faire goûter d'autres bières locales (et peut-être même quelques alcools typiques, s'il le désirait)._  
_Mais pas chez lui, évidemment._

o-o-o-o-o-o

– La même chose, Joey ! Tu mets ça sur ma note !

Le colonel Jack O'Neill, chef de l'équipe SG-1, réputé pour son sens du leadership, sa combativité et son aptitude à se sortir vainqueur de toute situation, se rendait vaguement compte qu'il était en train de perdre la bataille en cours. Vaguement, parce que le ralentissement du fonctionnement de son cerveau était inversement proportionnel à la quantité d'alcool dans la bouteille en face de lui. Il avait dépassé le stade « bon sang, la migraine de demain matin va être horrible », avait joyeusement franchi l'étape « goûtons tous les cocktails que propose ce bar » et papillonnait maintenant entre les options « j'ai plus d'expérience que ce gosse, il va bien finir par craquer » et « putain il tient mieux l'alcool que moi ».

– Ce whisky n'est pas mauvais, déclara Harlock, attablé en face de lui, tout en faisant tourner d'un air pénétré le liquide dans son verre. Mais je connais un brandy auprès duquel il ferait pâle figure.  
– Vraiment ? À ce stade, ça doit basculer dans la catégorie « alcool à brûler », alors...  
– Pas du tout.

Harlock agita un doigt péremptoire devant lui, ce qui pouvait permettre d'en déduire que le whisky ne l'avait pas laissé tout à fait indemne lui non plus.

– Le brandy d'Andromède est plus fort sans pour autant être dépourvu de goût, expliqua-t-il. Personnellement je trouve ses arômes plus développés que ceux du whisky. 'faudra que je vous trouve une bouteille, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Le jeune homme se plongea dans la contemplation de son verre, donna l'impression de se concentrer intensément sur le niveau de whisky à l'intérieur, puis attrapa la bouteille d'une main à peine hésitante et se resservit copieusement.

– 'videmment, faudrait aller directement chez le producteur, 'm'étonnerait qu'il exporte sur Terre au vingt-et-unième siècle...

O'Neill fronça les sourcils. Le fait que les mots semblaient entrer par une de ses oreilles pour ressortir aussitôt par l'autre devait être dû à sa propre consommation d'alcool. Évidemment, en face, l'accent d'Harlock était de plus en plus marqué (un généreux mélange de syllabes inarticulées et de sonorités plus rugueuses), ce qui ne facilitait pas la compréhension. Une fois qu'il eut identifié tous les mots, et après les avoir rassemblés dans une phrase à peu près cohérente, le colonel hocha gravement la tête tout en se demandant au passage quelle couleur pouvait bien avoir un alcool extraterrestre.  
Phosphorescent, ce serait bien, tiens...  
Parallèlement à ces considérations esthétiques, une poignée de neurones ayant échappé aux bières, aux cocktails vodka-tequila-jus d'orange et à l'assaut final du whisky (sans glace pour moi, merci) tentèrent de faire remonter à la surface les responsabilités d'un colonel, l'heure qu'il était et surtout la mission du lendemain qui se rapprochait à grands pas. O'Neill repoussa la voix de sa conscience à la gaffe jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne produise une version très réaliste de la conversation qu'il pourrait avoir avec Carter lors du briefing.  
Le colonel se massa les tempes et repoussa la bouteille quasi vide que lui tendait Harlock (lequel en profita pour la finir, d'ailleurs).

– 'faut qu'on rentre, dit-il. On a une mission délicate, demain.  
– Vous voulez dire aujourd'hui, colonel, corrigea Harlock.  
– Mrf.

O'Neill réussit à se lever sans tituber et constata avec un certain sadisme qu'Harlock avait été obligé de se rattraper successivement à sa chaise, au comptoir et au chambranle de la porte.  
Il ouvrait la bouche pour fanfaronner lorsqu'il s'emmêla les pieds et manqua de peu la chute sur le trottoir... Moui, bon. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il se taise.

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes décidèrent de marcher un peu pour se rafraîchir les idées. Le bar duquel ils étaient sortis se situait à environ cinq cent mètres du centre-ville, et O'Neill se dirigea dans cette direction ; ils avaient plus de chances de trouver un taxi, là-bas. Bien sûr, ils cheminaient le long d'une rue tranquille et mal éclairée, mais le colonel n'y prit pas garde – sur le moment. Ce fut lorsqu'il aperçut des mouvements sous une porte cochère qu'il reprit ses esprits.  
Quel était le point important à retenir au sujet de ce bar, déjà ?... Ah, oui. Pas cher, mais mal fréquenté. Il fallait mieux appeler un taxi à l'intérieur et ne pas s'attarder dehors – surtout à cette heure.  
Jack O'Neill sentit les effets de l'alcool se disputer avec l'impression de plus en plus tenace qu'il avait fait ce qu'on appelle communément « une grosse bêtise ». Il jeta un regard en arrière, mais ils étaient maintenant trop loin du bar pour être capables d'y revenir sans attirer l'attention. De toute façon les ombres s'étaient matérialisées, et les deux hommes furent encerclés par un groupe d'encapuchonnés, membres d'un gang de jeunes quelconque, probablement.

– Vos portefeuilles, et vite ! grogna l'un d'eux.

O'Neill s'efforça de réfléchir rapidement (pas facile). Mmm... Voyons... Utiliser son téléphone portable pour appeler la police ? Non, il n'aurait jamais le temps. Courir jusqu'au bar ? Pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il bouscule deux gaillards bâtis comme Teal'c et qu'il soit certain de les battre à la course.

– Je n'ai pas de monnaie, répondit Harlock avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Ouch... ça ne s'arrangeait pas, son accent.

– Étranger, hein ? ricana son agresseur. T'as mal choisi l'endroit pour faire du tourisme ! Allez, vide tes poches ! Me fais pas croire que tu as tout dépensé dans cette gargote !  
– Pas question, s'entêta Harlock.

Jack évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil circulaire : les types aux capuches étaient cinq, trois d'entre eux pouvaient très bien avoir été croisés avec des gorilles et des éclats métalliques le convainquirent que les deux autres compensaient leur petit gabarit par des objets tranchants.  
La fuite était la meilleure solution. Avec un peu de chance, Harlock et lui ne seraient pas poursuivis, ou bien ils réussiraient à rester hors de portée jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture passe...

Il y eut une mêlée confuse. Pour ce qu'en avait vu O'Neill, un des voyous avait perdu patience et avait attrapé Harlock par le col de sa veste. Lequel ne s'était pas laissé faire, évidemment.

– Gamin ! Ça va ? s'exclama O'Neill.

Il repoussa un gorille, toute velléité de fuite oubliée. Le gars poussa un grognement menaçant et brandit le poing, prêt à frapper. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps : il s'affaissa soudain sur lui-même, une expression de surprise plaquée sur le visage.

– 'm'appellez pas « gamin », colonel, fit Harlock en enjambant le corps du gorille inconscient.

O'Neill écarquilla les yeux : en plus du gorille, deux de leurs agresseurs étaient à terre et ne montraient aucune envie de se relever. Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion logique à cet état de fait.

– Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'assommer ces trois types ! souffla-t-il à Harlock. Le plus gros devait faire deux fois ton poids !

L'intéressé toisait les deux voyous restants, qui semblaient à présent réticents à avancer.

– Assommé, colonel ? répondit Harlock avec un sourire narquois. Je reconnais que je me défends bien à mains nues, mais pas au point de faire un KO en un coup !

Le jeune homme mit en évidence le couteau qu'il tenait.

– Non, j'ai préféré utiliser un de leurs joujoux...

Sans cesser de sourire, il fit tourner l'arme entre ses doigts. Les deux voyous reculèrent de concert, puis après s'être consultés du regard, firent demi-tour et disparurent dans l'obscurité.  
Harlock renifla dédaigneusement.

– Pff. Amateurs...

O'Neill sentit confusément qu'il devait protester : se défendre, d'accord, poignarder ses agresseurs – et leur infliger les blessures suffisamment graves pour qu'ils ne se relèvent pas, non (son cerveau n'était cependant pas totalement d'accord sur la question : une partie des neurones arguait du principe de légitime défense, l'autre rétorquait que la riposte proportionnelle n'avait pas vraiment été respectée – si les jeunes avaient été une dizaine, peut-être auraient-ils eu une chance contre Harlock, mais là...). Le colonel ouvrit la bouche, la referma, tenta d'organiser ses idées, rouvrit la bouche, puis renonça lorsqu'Harlock retourna négligemment un corps du bout du pied.

– 'sont vivants, lâcha le jeune homme. J'pense que vous devriez appeler une ambulance.

Il plongea ensuite les mains dans ses poches et se désintéressa ostensiblement de sa victime.

– Mais faites vite... ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Il désigna le type allongé le plus proche.

– Celui-là, j'ai failli ne pas le rater.

O'Neill opina et composa le numéro des urgences sur son téléphone portable. Le rater, hein ? Il n'osait imaginer tout ce que cela impliquait...

o-o-o-o-o-o

Plus tard...  
La rue avait retrouvé son calme après la cacophonie de sirènes qui avait dérangé tout le pâté de maisons. Les ambulances, les pompiers... La police...

– Encore vous ! C'est un pari, ou quoi ? Vous avez décidé de passer la nuit ici ?

O'Neill et Harlock avaient été conduits au commissariat pour y signer leur déposition. Malheureusement, l'inspecteur de garde était une vieille connaissance – à vrai dire, les deux hommes avaient eu affaire à lui l'après-midi même, pour excès de vitesse et défaut de papiers. Seule l'intervention de Carter et la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait obtenu un sauf-conduit d'Hammond les avait tirés de ce mauvais pas.  
O'Neill s'était promis de ne plus laisser Harlock prendre le volant avant de pouvoir le renvoyer à son époque. À présent, il se disait qu'il aurait également dû se promettre de ne pas l'emmener traîner dans les bars.

– J'espère que vous vous rendez compte qu'à un centimètre près, je vous coffrais pour homicide ! continuait l'inspecteur.

Le colonel n'avait pas osé réveiller Carter et avait appelé directement le SG-C. L'officier de garde avait prévenu Hammond. Jack venait par conséquent de subir un sermon d'un quart d'heure au téléphone tout en supportant à la fois le rictus ironique de l'inspecteur et l'air « ça ne me concerne pas » d'Harlock. Le général avait crié suffisamment fort dans le combiné pour que tout le monde se rende compte qu'il était en train de se faire remonter les bretelles – il n'avait même pas eu besoin de mettre le haut parleur...  
C'était maintenant le tour du sermon du policier. O'Neill s'y prépara mentalement et espéra que l'inspecteur n'aurait pas l'idée de lui faire une prise de sang – tous ces évènements l'avaient dégrisé, mais les petits verres qu'il avait bus avaient certainement laissé des traces.  
Par chance, l'homme fut interrompu au bout d'une dizaine de minutes par les militaires du SG-C (ouf, Hammond ne s'était pas déplacé en personne). Jack s'interrogea sur le bien fondé d'une saillie type « bravo les gars, la cavalerie arrive toujours à temps » lorsqu'il s'aperçut des mines renfrognées des soldats – la « cavalerie » n'avait pas apprécié être réveillée en pleine nuit pour venir chercher un des leurs au poste de police, fut-il colonel.  
Le chef du détachement grommela un vague « suivez-moi, mon colonel » histoire de rester dans les limites du protocole hiérarchique, tout en fourrant entre les mains de l'inspecteur le désormais fameux « sauf-conduit du général Hammond ».

Ni O'Neill, ni Harlock ne prononcèrent un mot lors du trajet qui les ramena au SG-C.

– On peut dire que grâce à toi, ma soirée aura été animée, souffla finalement O'Neill alors qu'ils empruntaient l'ascenseur qui s'enfonçait sous Cheyenne Mountain.  
– 'pas ma faute si vous fréquentez des bars louches, rétorqua Harlock.  
– Mmm... Okay pour ce point. Et pour ma voiture ?  
– Oh, ça... De l'histoire ancienne, colonel...  
– Tu parles ! Ça m'étonnerait que le général Hammond l'ait oubliée !

O'Neill soupira. Il s'attendait à être reçu dans le bureau du général séance tenante (il y avait traîné Harlock qui osait prétendre que ce n'était pas son général, et pourquoi devrait-il perdre son temps à l'écouter ?), mais le sergent de quart lui répondit que non, le général n'était pas arrivé, il devait probablement dormir à cette heure et je pense que vous devriez faire de même, mon colonel.  
Le colonel en question grogna un remerciement, puis continua à râler en retournant vers ses quartiers – il avait la migraine et en plus il allait devoir finir sa nuit dans la pièce minuscule qui lui servait de bureau, sans compter que le général ne manquerait pas de le convoquer dès qu'il arriverait au SG-C... Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense au savon que lui passerait Carter.  
Il stoppa au milieu d'un embranchement de couloirs. Harlock le suivait toujours, sans rien dire pour une fois.

– J'habite par là, fit Jack en désignant le couloir de droite.  
– Oui, je suis au courant, colonel...  
– Ça va, n'en rajoute pas ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, on t'a mis de l'autre côté, et un étage plus haut.

Il fit un geste vague dans la direction plus ou moins approximative des quartiers des passagers. Harlock haussa les épaules en signe d'assentiment.

– Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton chemin tout seul ? continua le colonel.

Si Harlock avait répondu quelque chose, ou avait ne serait-ce qu'ébauché un sourire, O'Neill aurait surmonté son envie de s'allonger pour le raccompagner manu militari jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y enfermer à double tour. Il lui restait quelques précieuses heures de repos avant sa mission et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elles soient gâchées par un appel téléphonique du genre « eh, votre protégé a forcé l'accès du réseau crypté / des laboratoires de recherches / d'une salle blindée du vingt-huitième niveau, nous avons besoin de vous immédiatement pour régler le problème ou nous risquons la catastrophe ».  
Mais le jeune homme se contenta d'un « mmh » – à vrai dire, il avait plutôt l'air soulagé de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité lui aussi.

Pas complètement rassuré (mais suffisamment tout de même pour laisser Harlock se débrouiller), Jack O'Neill marmonna un « bonne nuit » et s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre.  
Il dormait moins de deux minutes plus tard.


	4. Mission de routine

**Mission de routine**

o-o-o-o-o-o**  
**

_Disclaimers __: la base sous la montagne, sa porte circulaire, son vortex bleu et ses équipes d'exploration en goguette appartiennent à la MGM, de même que Jaffas, Goa'ulds et autres peuplades pittoresques mais néanmoins anglophones._

_Note de l'auteur__ : ceci est un one-shot prenant place juste avant le début de Stargate Arcadia 1. Une introduction de l'introduction, en quelque sorte. Par conséquent, il n'y aura aucune allusion à un quelconque pirate de l'espace ni à son vaisseau vert plein de canons._  
_D'autre part, j'assume totalement toutes les incohérences scénaristiques qui empêchent un raccord parfait avec le premier Stargate Arcadia, et qui concernent notamment Daniel Jackson, des Jaffas, un avant poste et une manœuvre d'exfiltration. _

_- Attention, présence d'une planète génératrice de voyages temporels incontrôlés -_

o-o-o-o-o-o

– Vous voulez bien me passer le pinceau, Jack ?

Le colonel Jack O'Neill fit mine de ne pas entendre. Il trouvait beaucoup plus amusant de profiter du spectacle de son coéquipier se contorsionnant pour réussir à la fois à décalquer les motifs d'un mur sur une feuille de papier, consulter un bouquin tout écorné, prendre des notes, filmer et épousseter la terre qui s'était infiltrée dans les fissures en quelques dizaines de siècles d'abandon. Daniel Jackson se montrait toujours très passionné lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étudier de vieilles pierres.

– Jack…

Et il se montrait toujours très irritable lorsqu'on le taquinait à ce sujet.  
O'Neill hésita à le faire languir davantage, mais il se dit finalement que la confrontation verbale serait plus à même de lutter contre son ennui.

– J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas en quoi ce mur est différent d'un autre mur, ni pourquoi il vous fascine autant, déclara O'Neill d'un ton soigneusement blasé tandis qu'il tendait le pinceau à l'archéologue.  
– Mais… Bon sang, Jack, vous ne comprenez pas ? s'enflamma Daniel. Ces symboles présentent une similitude évidente avec l'écriture asgard ! C'est une découverte capitale !  
– Oh, allez… Encore une planète qui a été sous influence alien et dont les habitants ont gravé les légendes sur un mur.

Le colonel se servit du pinceau pour pointer des symboles au hasard, sans se soucier du regard furibond de son interlocuteur.

– Des petits dieux gris… venus du ciel… dans un chariot doré… nous ont appris… à cultiver… les patates.  
– Pff, n'importe quoi.

Daniel récupéra son pinceau d'un geste sec et entreprit de nettoyer une fissure – ou un symbole gravé, Jack était incapable de faire la différence.

– Je reste persuadé que ce texte contient des informations susceptibles de nous aider, grommela l'archéologue.  
– Vous voulez dire, autant que votre tablette d'argile qui nous a détaillé la façon de lutter contre la peste des champignons, ou comme ce vase verdâtre et son ode à l'amour ? persifla le colonel.

Mais Daniel ne répondit pas au sarcasme et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner à son précieux mur. Le colonel grogna. Zut, ce n'était même pas drôle. Si l'archéologue ne réagissait plus à ses provocations, comment allait-il s'occuper ?  
Le colonel passa les cinq minutes suivantes à déambuler le long des murs couverts de symboles en soupirant. L'édifice était trop commun pour être intéressant – une énième édition d'un des innombrables temples qu'ils avaient visités lors de leurs explorations – et la planète elle-même était dépourvue de la moindre originalité : une porte des étoiles, une forêt, une ville en ruines…  
O'Neill secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Quand donc avait-il commencé à considérer les voyages interplanétaires comme banals ?

– Daniel, je sors ! annonça-t-il. Vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller tout seul ?  
– Mmh…

L'archéologue ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occupé à trier des gravats pour y retrouver un morceau de fresque manquant. O'Neill sourit. Sacré Daniel et ses civilisations disparues ! Alors que bon, tout ce qu'on pouvait en retirer de ces civilisations, en général, c'était qu'elles avaient disparues, justement. Jack était d'avis qu'il fallait plutôt prospecter du côté des civilisations florissantes et technologiquement développées. À condition d'en trouver, bien entendu. Malheureusement, il semblait que cette galaxie comptât beaucoup plus de ruines que de villes encore debout.  
Le colonel balaya ces pensées d'un geste. Bah, en attendant de trouver une arme miracle, autant en profiter pour prendre le soleil.

– Alors Carter, quoi de neuf ?  
– Oh, rien de bien passionnant, mon colonel, répondit l'intéressée.

Le major Samantha Carter avait déployé son matériel scientifique sur le fronton du temple. Le soleil tapait dur, et la jeune femme blonde avait entrouvert son treillis militaire plus que de coutume, offrant au colonel un aperçu sur un t-shirt moulant et des courbes prometteuses. Le major ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'approfondir son examen.

– Les instruments de mesure ont confirmé les enregistrements du MALP, reprit-elle en se redressant. Néanmoins l'analyse spectrale me fait pencher en faveur d'une anomalie d'ordre géologique.

La scientifique fourra une bande de papier entre les mains du colonel.

– Oui, en effet. C'est… évident, fit celui-ci.  
– Vous le tenez à l'envers, mon colonel, sourit Carter.  
– Ah.

Jack pencha la tête, mais ce truc était tout aussi incompréhensible quel que soit le sens dans lequel il le prenait. De toute façon, il n'était pas venu pour déchiffrer les résultats d'un appareil dont il ignorait la finalité. Il tritura le morceau de papier quelques secondes en s'efforçant de lui accorder l'importance qu'il devait mériter, puis il estima qu'il s'était suffisamment intéressé aux mesures de Carter pour justifier sa présence près d'elle et lui rendit son graphique.

– Bon. Hmm. C'est parfait, Carter. Continuez.  
– Bien mon colonel.

À présent que les convenances étaient respectées, O'Neill avisa un muret qui ferait un fauteuil tout à fait convenable et s'installa pour lézarder – et profiter de la compagnie de la scientifique.  
Bien sûr, il existait un risque non négligeable que Carter se lance dans un exposé scientifique complet, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus l'écouter et à apprécier uniquement le son de sa voix.  
Et cette petite moue de concentration était vraiment charmante, pensa-t-il.

Il se demandait s'il allait oser une sieste lorsque sa radio s'anima. C'était Teal'c. Le Jaffa était parti reconnaître les alentours.  
Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de son rapport.

– Colonel O'Neill, nous avons de la visite.  
– J'arrive.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à son major, qui leva un sourcil interrogatif. Bon, inutile de s'affoler, ils avaient de la visite, certes, mais la situation n'était peut-être pas catastrophique.  
Cependant, dans cette zone à dominante goa'uld, les chances de visites amicales avoisinaient le néant. Le repli s'imposait.

– Remballez votre matériel, Carter, il y a des invités.

Il attrapa son arme et fit un rapide inventaire de ses munitions.

– Et prévenez Daniel, termina-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la porte des étoiles. Je rejoins Teal'c pour estimer le degré de la menace.  
– À vos ordres.

Le Jaffa s'était posté sur un surplomb rocheux, d'où il pouvait surveiller à la fois le chemin menant à la porte des étoiles et les abords de la ville en ruines.

– Deux escouades jaffas complètes viennent de franchir la porte, colonel O'Neill, annonça Teal'c dès que le colonel arriva à sa hauteur. Elles se sont dirigées à l'opposé de notre position.  
– Une chance ! fit Jack. Nous devrions pouvoir les contourner sans trop de problèmes. Je suppose qu'ils ont laissé des sentinelles près de la porte ?  
– En effet colonel. J'ai compté six gardes, il sera facile de les prendre par surprise. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Teal'c fit un geste du bras pour ponctuer ses propos : à l'aplomb de leur position, le chemin bifurquait. L'une des branches – celle que SG-1 avait empruntée – conduisait à la ville. L'autre la contournait par le sud et c'était sur cet embranchement que les Jaffas s'étaient engagés.

– Je les ai suivis jusqu'aux abords d'une clairière, expliquait Teal'c. Leur camp est là-bas. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher : bien que provisoire, il était fortement défendu. J'estime que plus de cinq escouades y sont déjà établies.

Un martèlement de bottes en rythme les fit se baisser vivement.

– Et d'autres suivent, apparemment, continua O'Neill comme une nouvelle escouade jaffa passait en contrebas.

Il recula prudemment, imité par Teal'c.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais ils ont l'air de vouloir s'installer en nombre, ajouta le colonel. C'est un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas déjà trouvé le MALP.

Jack saisit sa radio. Miracle ou pas, ça ne servait à rien d'éprouver leur chance trop longtemps. SG-1 n'était pas capable de s'opposer à un tel déploiement de forces – il ne leur restait qu'à prendre congé le plus discrètement possible.

– Gan mo'a ! Kelmek !

Oups. Apparemment, ces Jaffas, d'où qu'ils viennent et quels qu'ils soient, n'avaient pas tardé à envoyer des éclaireurs alentours. O'Neill se morigéna : Teal'c et lui s'étaient fait prendre à revers comme des bleus !  
Le colonel réagit d'instinct en lâchant une rafale au jugé avant de plonger à l'abri d'une souche. Il entraperçut Teal'c faire de même. En face, le Jaffa qui les avait interpelé s'était effondré, mais des cris, et bientôt des tirs, étouffèrent tout espoir que ce garde eût pu se balader seul.  
Autant dire que pour la discrétion, c'était raté.

– Carter, nous sommes attaqués ! cria Jack dans sa radio par dessus le crépitement des armes. Repliez-vous immédiatement à la porte des étoiles !

Il évalua rapidement la situation : au vu de la fréquence des tirs qu'ils essuyaient, il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de Jaffas, un peu plus bas, mais qui étaient heureusement désavantagés par le relief. Tant que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas appuyés par des renforts, Teal'c et lui devraient pouvoir tenir leur position sans grandes difficultés – du moins jusqu'à ce que le reste de SG-1 les ait rejoints. O'Neill visualisa mentalement la distance que ses deux équipiers avaient à parcourir… Bon, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils traînent trop quand même.  
Il fit signe à Teal'c, qui était mieux placé que lui pour avoir l'œil sur le chemin venant de la ville en ruines..

– Prévenez-moi dès que vous voyez arriver Carter et Daniel ! fit-il. En attendant, il faut retenir ceux-ci pour assurer notre retraite !  
– Entendu, colonel O'Neill.

Imperturbable, le Jaffa continua à ravager les rangs adverses avec sa lance, mais O'Neill savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Teal'c était bien plus efficace que lui pour à la fois guetter un point dans son dos et viser des ennemis sur l'avant : à la seconde où les autres membres de l'équipe seraient en vue, il l'avertirait.  
Comme dans tout combat, le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti. Le colonel savait d'expérience que sa perception temporelle était faussée, et plutôt que d'estimer les minutes qui restaient avant que son équipe soit au complet, il gradua le temps, comme à son habitude, en nombre de chargeurs vidés.  
Il en était à son quatrième lorsque Teal'c l'appela.

– O'Neill ! Le major Carter et Daniel Jackson approchent !

Le colonel leva le pouce pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu, puis activa sa radio.

– Carter, on est juste au-dessus de vous. Poursuivez vers la porte, on vous couvre !

Jack vida ce qui restait de son chargeur, puis, pour faire bonne mesure, lança une grenade en direction des positions estimées des Jaffas. Un hurlement de douleur lui indiqua qu'il avait fait mouche.

– Ça devrait les retarder un peu, glissa-t-il à Teal'c. Ne traînons pas !

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir.

À l'ouvert de l'espace dégagé au milieu duquel se dressait la porte des étoiles, Carter se débarrassait de deux gardes jaffas tandis que Daniel sprintait vers le DHD afin d'entrer les coordonnées de la Terre.  
Derrière eux, des éclats de voix leur signifièrent que les Jaffas s'étaient remis de l'explosion de la grenade. Il ne fallait plus s'attarder dans les parages.

– À la porte, Carter ! Vite ! lança O'Neill sans ralentir lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la scientifique.

Le colonel assura leur retraite en vidant un nouveau chargeur – son avant-dernier – et accueillit avec soulagement le bruit de l'ouverture du vortex.

– Envoyez le code et traversez ! cria-t-il.

Il balaya la lisière de la forêt d'une dernière rafale puis rejoignit la porte en zigzaguant. Daniel et Carter traversaient déjà le vortex Teal'c le couvrait de sa lance.  
Les tirs adverses, encore mal ajustés mais de plus en plus nourris, l'encadrèrent. Quelques uns touchèrent l'anneau métallique de la porte, lequel lâcha des étincelles de protestation.

– Allez-y, Teal'c !

Le Jaffa opina avant de franchir le vortex à son tour.  
Jack rejoignit les trois marches qui menaient à la porte en quelques enjambées, et se jeta par réflexe sur le côté pour éviter un tir de lance qui frappa la porte des étoiles de plein fouet.

Puis il plongea à travers la surface aqueuse.


End file.
